everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory is Ours
Summary: '''The dark gods are defeated and only one foe stands in the way of the Rebels receiving their freedom. ''Note: Yes, I know. Another RWBY song but this time it's told from the perspective of Elena as she finally battles Menelaus in single combat, the beginning is from Menelaus's perspective as he mocks Elena after an abortion, one of many. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release.'' The camera view opens up after the Rebels' final battle against the dark gods. Elena receives an emergency text from Vernal that Menelaus has actually found them. Her eyes widen in shock. 'Elena Troy: '''Guys bad news. Menelaus found my people! '''Solaris Beetle: '''Crap! But how are we gonna get there in time? '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Wait a minute! There's the dragon stables, we can ride them and get to New Troy. Let's go! ''The Rebels, Momo and Sandra all ran to the dragon stables, the fight had scared away many of them but there were still some left inside. They quickly got on the dragons and took off. But unfortunately it's easier to get on a dragon than to actually control it. Shield, Belledonna, Lian, Shaolin Eclipse and Serenity kept getting thrown in the air, Vendetta almost fell, Fang, Solaris, Jete, Chain and Taiyang are hanging on to the dragon's tail in a human chain, Musette barely clings to the dragon's head while Asura (who's scared of heights) hangs on to her back, meanwhile many of the other Rebels are barfing from motion sickness while trying to hang on to their dragons, Elena, Yue, Hanabi, Shinigami, Momo, Sandra and Diamond are hanging by the dragon's legs and Blake is so scared that she froze herself solid. The only ones who seem to be okay are Erin, Aura, Zane, Aira, Malachite, Ebony, Arashi and Hebi. '''Shield Roma: '''HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL OKAY?! '''Erin Discord: ''*smiles sheepishly* I guess I picked up a thing or two from Ivy. '''Midnight Darkness: '*her face is green and she barfs into a bag* ''Lucky... ''Elena looks down from the dragons and her face turns to shock and horror. Elena Troy: 'HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE HERE! '''Erin Discord: '''Then let's get these guys down. Pronto! ''They quickly got the dragons to descend down to ground. The camera then cuts to Menelaus arriving in New Troy with his troops. 'Helia Troy: '''Father?! '''Menelaus: '''Helia, Damon come here now. ''Damon walks past a shocked Helia who follows him out of fear. 'Menelaus: '''Finally, after all these years....I can do something that Agamemnon couldn't! '''Vernal: '''YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! ELENA WILL COME BACK AND SHE'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! '''Menelaus: '''HAHAHAH! You really think you Trojans have the chance to beat me? ME?! I'll send you all to the same place we sent your 'king'! And she'll be forced to watch you burn. '''Helia Troy: '''Father please you have to end this madness! '''Menelaus: '''None of your business Helia! Soldiers take aim! ''The soldiers draw their fire arrows and fire. 'Aira de Kan: '''WINDSHIELD! ''*she sends in a strong gust of wind that blew away all the arrows* 'Menelaus: '''WHAT?! ''The dragons land and the Rebel Mythos, Sandra and Momo get off with their weapons drawn. Elena takes off her eye patch and throws off her jacket. Revealing multiple scars, scorch marks, her missing right eye and heavily scarred face. '''Elena Troy: '''Menelaus.... '''Menelaus: '''Half-ling... '''Elena Troy: '''Stand down! '''Menelaus: '''Who do you think you are telling me to back away? You're just a shameful half-ling whore who deserves nothing but death! And if it weren't for Damon, I woundn't have found this place. '''Elena Troy: ''*clenches her fist and her grip tightens around Hacker* I am not yours anymore, Menelaus. So if you want me to be merciful, then release my sister and take your army and yourself back to Sparta. Or if we wanna do this your way, a one on one match. This is where you'll feel the same pain I've felt for all those years. And you ''*to Damon* ''How can you be so broken inside that you would risk the lives of hundreds of innocent refugees...ALL WITH THAT DAMNED SMILE ON YOUR FACE?! '''Menelaus: '*finally loses his temper* ''INSOLENT CHILD! SO BE IT! ''Menelaus draws his sword and lunges at Elena who promptly backhand springs away and switches Hacker to two hander mode. Cue 'Sacrifice' by Jeff Williams in the background. Close your eyes now time for dreams, Loss is never what it seems. Did you really think I would, Let you keep those little no goods? Elena leaps in with her weapon and clashes against Menelaus's sword. '' '''Elena Troy: '''I lost everything because of you!' All torture all the pain, Will soon fall on you like a rain. Took the lives of those I need, Sowed their deaths then reaped the seed. Reaped the seed. Born an angel, heaven sent, Falls from grace are never elegant. Stars have dropped out of the sky, A mother sadly watched her children die. In vain, Lost, no gain, But you're not taking me. I won't dig my grave, I'm no longer your slave. You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you. I'll show you murderer and king, Blindly kept my people on their knees. Pierce the sky, escape your fate. The more you try the more you'll just breed hate, And lies. Truth will rise, Revealed by mirrored eyes. What if all the plans you made, Were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole, Still no closer to your... Goal. I won't dig my grave, I'm no longer your slave. You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you.''' Category:Fan Webisodes